Karaoke and Car Rides
by Hunting4Klainebows
Summary: this is a collection of song-fic's i'm writing. it will have Dean, Sam, and their little sister Ali singing all the songs that i basically know!
1. No Air

Disclaimer: i don't own Dean or Sam Winchester (sadly). or the impala (once again, sadly). they all belong the Erik Kripke and the wonderful CW. I do claim all rights to Ali Winchester though. I created her based off of me. That is my name and all.

Summary: Dean finds out a secret that Sam and their little sister Ali have been keeping from him for quite some time.

The 3 Winchesters were all in the impala. Ali Winchester, their younger sister, was currently driving and as the rule goes "Driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cake hole!". From the stereo of the Impala the worst music dean had ever heard was playing.

"Ali, what kind of filth are you destroying my baby with?" Dean asked her

"Shh, dean! It's not filth. It's Hip Hop. Sammy knows what that is! Don't ya sammy?" she asked as she cast a glance towards Sam in the passengers seat.

"She's right dean. It is." Sam said annoyed by the conversation.

"Well I don't care what it is. All I know is that it's terrible and should not be played in my car!" Dean yelled

"Hey Sam? You remember when we used to do our own version of songs when we got bored?" Ali asked him

"Yeah? We used to do It all the time when Dean or Dad were on hunts" Sam said knowingly

"Let's do it again. I got the perfect song!" Ali smiled

"NO! Dean's here Ali!" Sam yelled

"Wait, you two sing? Like for real? I've got to hear this!" Dean laughed

"Sam, we are singing the freaking song and you're going to like it!" Ali yelled as she switched the CD's and the music started playing.

"Listen up Dean cause we are going to shock you!" Ali laughed.

The music started playing and Ali began to sway along with it while Sam just sat there smiling. Ali prepared herself as she was up first.

"Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air." Ali sang as the lyrics began quietly in the background.

"If I should die before I wake,

It's 'cause you took my breath away

Losing you is like living in a world with no air.

Oh" she sang sweetly as her first part ended.

"I'm here alone, didn't wanna leaveMy heart won't move, it's incompleteWish there was a way that I can make you understand" Sam said as he began his part in the song.

"But how do you expect meto live alone with just me'Cause my world revolves around youIt's so hard for me to breathe" Ali sang once again as the chorus was starting up.

Meanwhile, Dean, in the backseat was blown away. He had no idea his younger siblings could sing like this or that they were able to hide it for so long. He listened closely as they closed in on the chorus.

"Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no airCan't live, can't breathe with no airIt's how I feel whenever you ain't thereIt's no air, no airGot me out here in the water so deepTell me how you gonna be without meIf you ain't here, I just can't breatheIt's no air, no airNo air, airNo air, airNo air, airNo air, air" they both sang together. They looked at each other and just smiled as they each began to dance along to the song in their own weird movements.

"I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flewRight off the ground to float to youThere's no gravity to hold me down for real" Sam sang as he caught a glance at Dean smiling in the backseat as he listened to him and Ali sing.

"But somehow I'm still alive insideYou took my breath, but I survivedI don't know how, but I don't even care" Ali sang as loud as she possibly could while she continued to dance and drive the car.

"So how do you expect meto live alone with just me'Cause my world revolves around youIt's so hard for me to breathe" they both sang once again as the second chorus rounded. \

Dean in the backseat had begun to like the song. He had even learned a few words and had made a mental note to sing the song during his next shower as he went back to listening.

"No air, airNo air, airNo air, airNo air, airNo moreIt's no air, no air" they sang as loudly as they could as they belted out the longer notes of the song together.

There was a few moments of pause in the singing and both Ali and Sam looked back to where Dean was and smiled at him. They turned back around just as the last part of the song was starting.

"No air, airNo air, airNo air, airNo air, air" they sang quietly as the song ended.

They all sat there staring at each other before Ali broke the silence.

"So Dean, what did you think!?" Ali asked him

"umm…" Dean Stuttered "Where did you guys ever learn to sing like that!?" he yelled excitedly.

"We were always just able to. Once we figured out we were both good enough singers we started singing together to pass the time while you and dad were on hunts or at work or something." Sam said smiling

"Yeah, it's not like we took lessons. I think the idea of 2 siblings who sing and hunt demons in their spare time wouldn't be very appealing to someone who gives vocal lessons" Ali laughed

"Well whatever. That…" Dean pointed at Ali and Sam "was totally AWESOME!" he shouted

"Does that mean I can play this music more instead of your massive collection of mullet rock?" Ali asked

"No. It just means that I like the way you two sing and that you should do it more often" Dean said smiling "In fact, since I'm the oldest, I command you both to sing more!" Dean said

"We're not going to sing just because you say so dean!" Ali yelled

"Yeah you are! I'm your big brother. What I say goes! It's a rule, look it up." Dean said as he got out of the Impala and walked up to the motel lobby they had just parked by.

"Dean it is not! Dean! DEAN! LISTEN TO ME! DEAN!" Ali yelled as she chased Dean inside.

"Oh my life is just wonderful." Sam said sarcastically as he followed his bickering siblings inside.

The End!

Ali: Hey guys! It's me! Ali! And I'm her with Sam and Dean Winchester! Say hi guys!

Sam: Hi everyone!

Dean: hey.

Ali: alright. So let's talk about the story. What did you think?

Dean: well for starters, I know Sammy isn't a good singer. He's actually very, very bad at it.

Sam: HEY! I AM NOT! Jerk.

Dean: what!? I'm telling the truth! And I would never let my younger sister drive my car! That's just crazy! What are you? 16? No way!

Ali: yes if you must know I am 16. And I didn't take my permit test yet so you don't have to worry about my driving you precious car. ( she says crying )

Sam: Aw Dean! You made her cry!Dean: Dang it! Ali don't cry! You can drive my impala when you get your license!

Ali: thanks dean! Ok, now everyone has to review or I will crash deans impala! And everyone who reviews gets a kiss from Dean cause he's just that nice!

Dean: WHAT!?

Ali: shut up dean! (she whispers). Anyway, review please! Say bye guys!

Sam: BYE PEOPLE!

Dean: Bye ladies! And I guess dudes.

Ali: BYE!

the song is No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown


	2. Sugar Rush

"Woh...Yeah...I get a high whenever you're aroundSweeping from my head to my toesI, I gotta get my feet back on the ground'Cause you make me goOut of my way, crossing the lineMaking me say what I have in mind"

Dean sang as he danced around the motel room waiting for Ali and Sam to return."You make me so excitedAnd I don't wanna fight itI start to blushYou are my sugar rushAin't nothing better, babyIs it for real or maybe?I'm losing touchYou are my sugar rush"

Dean continued right up until he heard another voice start singing the next part of the song."I got a sweet toothAnd a taste for youAnd I might be too obviousBut I (I, I) I can't help myself from what I do'Cause you make me go out of my way (out of my way)Crossing the line (crossing the line)Making me say what I have in mind, wo-oh, oh-oh-oh" Ali sang as she walked to stand beside Dean."You make me so excitedAnd I dont' wanna fight itI start to blushYou are my sugar rushAint' nothing better, babyIs it for real or maybe?I'm losing touchYou are my sugar rush" They sang together.

That's when they noticed that Sam had entered the room. They started making the motions for him to join them while Sam just shook his head. Eventually, after seeing Ali give her version of the puppy dog eyes, he sang."Baby you're my sugar rushI get weak and talk too muchYou're the sweetest thing I ever tastedBaby you're my sugar rushI get weak and talk too much'Cause you make me go out of my way, crossing the lineMaking me say what I have in mind" he finished as they started the chorus."You make me so excitedAnd I don't wanna fight itI start to blushYou are my sugar rushAint' nothing better, babyIs it for real or maybe?I'm losing touchYou are my sugar rush" they sang together."Baby you're my sugar rushI get weak and talk too muchYou're the sweetest thing I ever tasted" Dean continued by himself

"(You are my sugar rush, baby)Baby you're my sugar rushI get weak and talk too muchYou're the sweetest thing I ever tasted" Sam sang

"(You are my sugar rush, yeah-eah, eah-eah)Baby you're my sugar rushI get weak and talk too much" Ali sand sweetly

"You are my sugar rush" they ended the song together.

They sat in what could only be described as an awkward silence for a few minutes until Ali broke it.

"Hey Dean? When did you start listening to Dreamstreet?" she asked

"When they came out. I always thought the little blonde boy was the better one." he answered.

As soon as he finished saying that Ali and Sam burst into laughter while Dean sat there confused.

"I'm going to get in the shower now. Explain why we were laughing to him Sam." Ali said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Dean? You know how you always said that Jesse McCartney was a little wimp who thought he could sing?" Sam asked Dean with a smile

"Yeah…."Dean said unsure where this was going

"Well that little blonde boy in Dreamstreet was Jesse McCartney when he was like 12." Sam said as he once again started to chuckle.

"What? Dang! Now I can't ever listen to that song again." Dean said as he laid his face in his pillow. "Stupid Jesse McCartney and his smoothness." he mumbled into the pillow.

"Dude…"Sam said "You have problems" he said as he mimicked Dean and laid on his own bed.

The end.

Please review peeps! It will make my Christmas that much greater!

the song is Sugar Rush by Dreamstreet.


	3. Karaoke Bar pt1

I was 9pm on a Saturday night. The man was dressed in leather pants and he walked on to the stage as if he were very, very angry because his pants were too tight.

"Hello everyone! And welcome to the Road House Karaoke Night! We already have the first 3 contestants signed up so lets give them a minute to prepare and get this party started!" the man shouted into the microphone as the crowd roared with excitement.

In the shadows of the bar stood 3 people. The Winchesters. Dean, Sam, and Ali had been driving for 2 straight days and needed a breather. Ali had convince them to come to the bar knowing it was karaoke night. She had seen a billboard for it and had signed them up as soon as she got there.

"Man I can't wait to see who the chumps doing karaoke are!" Dean laughed

"Yeah, I always thought it was funny when the totally wasted ones get up there and go crazy singing the song." Sam said laughing along with Dean.

"Well guys, you better get ready cause we are the first 3 contestants. I'm up first. Then it's Sam and then Dean. Better pick your songs quickly." Ali said as she walked towards the stage.

"Sam, tell me she didn't just say that…" Dean looked over at Sam

"She did. And we've got to sing" Sam sighed

They looked up to the stage to see Ali standing at the microphone.

"Hey guys. My name is Ali and I'm going to be singing 'You Found Me' by The Fray"

"I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad

Where the West was all but won

All alone, smoking his last cigarette

I said, "Where've you been?" He said, "Ask anything.

"Where were you, when everything was falling

my days were spent by the telephone

that never rang And all I needed was a call

that never came To the corner of 1st and Amistad"

She looked at Sam and Dean in the audience. They both had smiles on their faces and were cheering her on.

"WHOOOO!" she heard Dean yell as she saw his fist pump into the air.

"Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me

Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?

Just a little late, you found me, you found me."

She waited for the rhythms to play and then continued the song.

"But in the end

everyone ends up alone

Losing her, the only one who's ever known

Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna to be

No way to know how long she will be next to me

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me

Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?

Just a little late, you found me, you found me."

Once again she heard her brothers in the audience. She looked back to see Dean doing his own version of the Head Bob and Sam laughing at him while doing the Air Guitar.

"GO ALI!" they both screamed.

"The early morning, the city breaks

And I've been calling for years and years and years

And you never left me no messagesYou never sent me no letters

You got some kind of nerve taking all I want

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me

Lying on the floor, Where were you? Where were you?

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me

Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?J

ust a little late, you found me, you found me."

She looked around the Road House at the rest of the audience. As she neared the end of the song everyone in the room stood up and cheered. She was receiving her first standing ovation. She then smiled and ended the song.

"Why'd you have to wait, to find me, to find me?"

The room erupted in cheers and she thanked everyone as she made her way down the steps and to her brothers.

"You're up Sammy." she said as she took her seat next to Dean "Knock em' Dead"

Reviews are welcomed! The second and third part are being posted really soon if not like right after this! The song credit goes to the Fray "You Found Me".


	4. Karaoke Bar pt2

Sam was scared. He was currently standing on a stage in a bar with a room full of drunk bikers waiting for him to sing. He silently cursed his sister in his head before he spoke.

"Uhh….hi. My name is Sam and I'm singing Take It Home by White Tie Affair."

The music started quickly and he soon found himself singing the first part of the song.

"Come on baby take it home

people are starting to stare

and they're turning off all of the lights

we've been putting on a show all ni-i-i-ight

boys will be boys"

He looked back to where Ali and Dean were sitting and he saw both of them smiling up at him. He smiled back and kept singing.

"take it home take it home

cause i can't take anymore

it's your touch it's your taste

it's your dress on the floor

take it home take it home

cause i've been waiting all night

for you

and this is what i'm gonna do

ice ice melt your heart

baby girl the time you've got

rush rush for that touch

just one taste can't get enough"

"GO SAMMY!" Dean yelled over the music

"ROCK THE MIC SAMMY!" Ali yelled knowing it would embarrass him.

"baby put your key in the door

cause this party's getting way to loud

and the neighbors can't take anymore

and they're so for you

let's give them an encore

boys will be boys

take it home take it home

cause i can't take anymore

it's your touch it's your taste

it's your dress on the floor

take it home take it home

cause i've been waiting all night

for you

and this is what i'm gonna do

ice ice melt your heart

baby girl the time you've got

rush rush for that touch

just one taste can't get enough"

The crowd began to cheer as he reached the end of the song.

"get a room, and they say

what to do, them anyway

over there, anywhere

doesn't matter cause your here

ice ice melt your heart

baby girl the time you've got

rush rush for that touch

just one taste can't get enough

Ali and Dean had started dancing as spastically as they could in the back of the room all the while cheering Sam on.

"take it home take it home

cause i can't take anymore

it's your touch it's your taste

it's your dress on the floor

take it home take it home

cause i've been waiting all night

for you

and this is what i'm gonna do

ice ice melt your heart

baby girl the time you've got

rush rush for that touch

just one taste can't get enough"

He stopped singing and looked around and made the hottest face he could muster up before he sang the last line.

"just one taste can't get enough"

He walked off the stage and back to Dean and Ali.

"Don't disappoint us Bro." Sam said

"Show him what ya got Dean!" Ali cheered as Dean made his way towards the stage.

the song is Take it Home by The White Tie Affair


	5. Karaoke Bar pt3

Dean was onstage and he wasn't scared at all. He was completely confident that these people would like him way more than his siblings. He took the microphone of the pole and walked around the stage.

"Hi Ladies. My name is Dean. I'm going to be singing a very special song. It's one of my favorites and I hope it's one of yours too."

The music started up and Ali and Sam gasped.

"Oh no, is he seriously singing that?" Ali asked

"Who new he was into that type of music." Sam said as they both looked up at Dean and started cracking up.

"there's only two types of people in the world

the ones that entertain

and the ones that observe

well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl

dont like the backseat

gotta be first

I'm like the ringleader

I call the shots

I'm like a fire cracker

I make it hot

when I put on a show"

Dean looked back to Ali and Sam and realized that instead of cheering him on they were laughing! He decided that if they were going to laugh he was going to embarrass them. Get ready to dance!

He began to do his very best impression of a Brittney Spears music video.

"I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins

spotlight on me and I'm ready to break

I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage

better be ready, hope that ya feel the same

all eyes on me in the center of the ring

just like a circus

when I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip

just like a circus

don't stand there watching me

follow me, show me what you can do

everybody let go, we can make a dance floor

just like a circus"

By now the entire room of people were up on their feet and dancing along. Even Sam and Ali had joined in.

"there's only two types of guys out there

Ones that can hang with me

and ones that are scared

so baby, I hope that you came prepared

I run a tight ship, so bewareI'm like the ringleader

I call the shots

I'm like a fire cracker

I make it hot

when I put on a show"

Ali and Dean ran up to the stage and joined him in his music video impersonation.

"I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins

spotlight on me and I'm ready to break

I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage

better be ready, hope that ya feel the same

all eyes on me in the center of the ring

just like a circus

when I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip

just like a circus

don't stand there watching me

follow me, show me what you can do

everybody let go, we can make a dance floor

just like a circus"

The Winchesters were currently on stage and having the time of their lives. Despite how embarrassing this was, they hadn't ever had this much fun. They loved it. All of them sang along as the song was ending.

"let's go

let me see what you can do

I'm running this (like,like a circus)

yeah, like a what (like a circus)"

They finished it off by doing the sexiest poses they could possibly come up with as the crowed jumped up and cheered.

"Dean you do realize that probably half the guys in here now think you and Sam are gay right?" Ali asked laughing

"Sam maybe but not me. Who would think I'm gay?" He asked

"I wonder sometimes" Sam whispered to Ali as a man approached Dean

"Hi. My name is Zack. I liked your performance" Zack told Dean

"Why thank you Zack. See!?" he said to Ali and Sam "He liked me" he said smiling

"Yeah. And I was wondering…are you single!? Cause you're kinda hot and I think we could get along very well." Zack said smiling at Dean while checking him out

Deans face was pure terror. You could tell he was frozen and didn't know what to say so Ali decided to step in.

"Hi. I'm his sister Ali. Unfortuanately he isn't single. This little guy right here is his boyfriend. Sorry." Ali said pointing to Sam behind her who was now also speechless.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'll just be going now" Zack said as he walked away

"ALI! Why did you tell him me and Sam were dating!?" Dean whisper yelled

"Because you weren't talking and I could. Now give me the cars keys and I won't tell Bobby and Ellen what just happened." Ali said to Dean as she held out her hand.

Dean looked at Sam as he nodded and reluctantly handed her the keys.

"Good boy. Now lets go before you start getting groped." she laughed as she walked out.

Dean and Sam quickly followed her out all the while watching their backs to make sure no one got any free smacks.

The song is Circus by Brittney Spears. Not really a fan but i thought it would be hysterical to have Dean sing!


	6. This Is My Now

"Sam, why do we have to be here!?" Dean whined

"Because our sister actually chose to do something other than hunt for once" Sam said

"Yeah, but a high school talent show?" Dean complained

"Yes. Now you're her brother and you're going to sit in that chair and shut up until we see her perform." Sam said sternly

"Even if she sucks?" Dean asked

"Even if she sucks." Sam agreed "But she won't because she's a Winchester and we are awesome at everything." Sam said smiling.

"Oh Yeah!" Dean said as they high-fived where nobody would see.

The principal of the school came on the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Hi everybody! Welcome to the LDHS talent show! We have a lot of great performances for you and I hope you enjoy. First up is Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki with their comedy act!" she smiled as she walked off stage and the 2 boys entered. Everyone clapped as they began.

_**1 HOUR LATER…..**_

"OH SWEET JESUS!" Dean whisper yelled "When will it end!?" he asked anybody.

"Oh shut up. You haven't even paid attention. You've been chucking paper balls you made from your program at the kid 2 rows up." Sam whisper yelled back

"What am I supposed to do!?" Dean said to Sam "These kids all suck! I'm waiting for my sister to come out here and do whatever she's go planned and then get out of here! And can you honestly tell me you want to watch the ventriloquist kid?" Dean asked

"No. The dummy thing is creepy. Do you see it's eyes!?" Sam asked

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Dean laughed

The principal walked back on stage and grabbed the Mic again.

"Alright. That was Jeffery-Dean Morgan and his puppet John!" she paused as people clapped. "Now, last but not least, Ali Winchester!"

Ali walked out on stage and stood by the Microphone stand.

"Hi. My name is Ali Winchester and I'll be singing 'This is My Now' by Jordin Sparks."

Ali took a step back as the music began to play.

"There was a time

I packed my dreams away.

Living in a shell,

hiding from myself. T

here was a time

when I was so afraid.

I thought I'd reached the end,

But baby that was then I

am made of more than my yesterdays."

Sam and Dean were sitting forward with their jaws dropped.

"Did you know she could sing like that!?" Dean asked

"No" Sam said

"This is my now,

and I am breathing in the moment.

As I look around

I can't believe the love I see.

My fears behind me,

gone are the shadows and doubt

That was then,

this is my now."

Ali looked at the audience and saw her brothers smiling at her.

"I have to decide,

Was I gonna play it safe.

Or look somewhere deep in side,

Try to turn the tide,

And find the strength

to take that step of faith.

This is my now,

and I am breathing in the moment.

As I look around

I can't believe the love I see.

My fears behind me,

gone are the shadows and doubt

That was then,

this is my now."

"WHOOOOO!" Dean shouted as he stood up.

"YEEEAAAH!" Sam yelled as he watched the entire audience stand up and clap for his sister.

" And I have the courage

like never before, yeah.

I've settled for less

now I'm ready for more,

Ready for more. "

The music softened and the next part was whispered.

"This is my now,

and I am breathing in the moment.

As I look around

I can't believe the love I see.

My fears behind me,

gone are the shadows and doubt

That was then,

this is my now. "

As Ali finished the remainder of the song she looked at her brothers standing and cheering for her and that was what helped her belt it out.

"I'm living in the moment

I look around

I can't believe the love I see.

My fears behind me,

gone are the shadows and doubt

That was then,

this is my now.

This is my now."

She walked off stage as the music finished and the principal came back on.

"Now it's time for the judges to deliberate and we will announce the winner in a few minutes." she said smiling

After 10 minutes Dean was getting frustrated.

"Why can't they just tell Ali she won already. She was clearly the best!" Dean shouted

"Dean we all know she won already but they got to make it seem fair." Sam said

"No they don't. They're just trying to annoy me." Dean whined

"Yes Dean. Because the judges of a high school talent show were put on this earth just to annoy you." Sam said sarcastically

"They could have been." Dean mumbled

The principal walked back on stage with a smile on her face.

"The Judges have decided and the winner is……Jeffery Dean Morgan and his puppet John!" she shouted.

The boy walked out stage and received his trophy while the brothers sat shocked.

"WHAT!?" Dean yelled "MY SISTER WAS WAY BETTER THAN HIM!!!" he continued.

"Dean. Be quiet. They are obviously idiots!" Sam said saying the last part a little louder than intended. "Let's go wait for Ali by the car." he said as they walked out.

A few minutes later Ali walked out and Dean and Sam went over to her.

"You were great out there tonight." Sam said

"Really?" Ali asked with her eyes shining with tears "They why did that freakin doll beat me?" she asked

"Because the judges were idiots. They were probably tone deaf." Sam said as he walked to start the car.

"You were amazing Ali. They had no idea what they were doing." Dean said as Ali's eyes sank to the floor. "You want me to put a poltergeist in their closets?" He asked her as she smiled.

"No Dean. But thanks." She said

"For what?" he asked confused

"Cheering me up. And being my brother." she said

"Your welcome. I'm proud of you." Dean said as he hugged her.

"I'm proud of you too Dean." she said as they walked to the car.

"HEY!" they heard someone shout.

"I'M PROUD OF YOU TOO SAMMY!" Ali shouted back to him.

"Thank you." he said as they all got in the car.

They all started laughing as ACDC's TNT blasted inside the Impala and they drove away.

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Ali watched her brothers trying to do their version of the head bang and smiled.

"You gotta love being a Winchester." she whispered to herself.

_Reviews are welcome!_

_Song credit goes to Jordin Sparks "This is My Now"_


	7. No Matter

A man is standing in the center of a smoky stage. He's dressed in a fitted black tux and has shaggy brown hair. He walks towards you as the music plays.

"No matter what they tell us

No matter what they do

No matter what they teach us

What we believe is true"

He turns his head to the right and the camera moves to show a shorter blonde man also dressed in a fitted black tux.

" No matter what they call us

However they attack

No matter where they take us

We'll find our own way back "

The taller man with the shaggy hair steps up once again and looks straight into your eyes as he sings.

"I can't deny what I believe

I can't be what I'm not

I know I'll love forever

I know, no matter what"

The screen moves to show another young and handsome man with short blonde hair. He comes to the center and stares at you.

"If only tears were laughter

If only night was day

If only prayers were answered

Then we would hear God say"

He turns to the right and you see a man with short, raven colored hair appear just as the next verse begins.

"No matter what they tell you

No matter what they do

No matter what they teach you

What you believe is true"

The camera pans out and you see all four men standing side by side. The first two men are in front with the second two men beside them. All in a line as they began to sing as one.

"And I will keep you safe and strong

And sheltered from the storm

No matter where it's barren

A dream is being born"

The camera moves in to a close up of the older blonde man.

"No matter who they follow

No matter where they lead

No matter how they judge us

I'll be everyone you need"

The camera moves to a close up of the man with the shaggy hair as he begins to sing.

"No matter if the sun don't shine

Or if the skies are blue

No matter what the end is

My life began with you"

The camera pans in to the younger blonde mans face.

" I can't deny what I believe

I can't be what I'm not"

It switches quickly to the older blonde and the shaggy haired man.

"I know, I know"

It once again switches to the man with the raven colored hair.

"I know this love's forever

That's all that matters now"

It pans out to a full view of all four men.

"No matter what…"

The song finishes with all four men giving their best sexy faces to the screen.

All of the sudden……

"SAM! DEAN!" someone screams.

The shaggy haired man and the older blonde look up and the room changes from a stage to a very dingy motel room. They look at each other in surprise and then stare at the young girl who has her hand on her hip and is smiling at them.

"What were you two dreaming about?" Ali asked her brothers

"Um…I have no idea." Sam said as he and Dean sat up.

Dean looked over at Sam with confusion written all over his face.

"Sam?" he said

"Yeah Dean?" Sam asked

"Why were we singing an old boy band song, which we both hated, with Chad Michael Murray and James Lafferty on some creepy old stage?" Dean asked

"Don't ask me that. Because THAT is the one question I will never be able to answer." Sam said as he shook his head and laid back down.

"If that is what I have to look forward to when I dream then I'm never sleeping again." Dean said as he went to sit on the couch.

"You two are idiots. I personally loved that song. And I know why you dreamt about that." Ali said

They both looked at her and at the same time said…

"Why?"

"Because I played that song really loud while you were sleeping. And because I made you watch One Tree Hill last night which has both Chad Michael Murray and James Lafferty as the main characters." she said smiling.

"You Suck." Dean said laughing

"I Second that." Sam said from under his pillow.

"Wimps." Ali said laughing.

_Peace. Love. Reviews. _

_song credit goes to Boyzone "No Matter"_


	8. Do ya think i

**Author's Note: Omg! I can't believe I haven't updated in 2 years. I completely understand if you guys want to kill me. I am a horrible person. I've been so busy and things are finally starting to calm down. I'm going to update this as much as i can now! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural but if I did i'm pretty sure the "Pudding" moment and that one scene where Sam did that shirtless workout would be on replay for an entire season. **

**Enjoy :)**

The brothers walked along the cracked sidewalk, Dean slightly ahead of Sam.

She sits alone waiting for suggestions  
He's so nervous avoiding all her questions  
His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding  
Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?

They shared a glance as the music wafted from the hotel room, brows furrowing as they listened closely.

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so

Sparing another glance at each other, they burst into their hotel room, searching for their sister who stood in the center of the room, bobbing and swaying along to the beat. Her hair flung about as she spun her head back and forth, her lips forming the lyrics to the song.

He's acting shy looking for an answer  
Come on, honey, let's spend the night together  
Now hold on a minute before we go much further  
Give me a dime so I can phone my mother  
They catch a cab to his high rise apartment  
At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant

Dean stared at his sister, silently wondering what had happened in the short amount of time that he had been gone to warrent this kind of behavior. She was too young to be thinking about these kind of things. She was only 17. She wouldn't be legal for another 2 months. But if Dean had his way, she'd be getting a chastity belt. A glance to his left showed that Sam not only agreed to his way of thinking, but he looked a little nauseous as well.

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so

Dean couldn't take anymore of this. He walked over to the radio and hit the power button, switching off the sultry voice of Rod Stewart and the rhythmic beats of the song.

"What are you doing? I was really getting in to that!" Ali screamed, her voice louder than necessary.

"What am I doing? What are YOU doing! You're too young to be dancing around the room to provocative music dressed like that! What were you thinking?" Dean yelled, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head.

"Um...one, i'm almost 18. I'll sing what i want to sing. And two, dressed like what? I'm wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt for god sakes!" She yelled, throwing her arms into the air. "You just need to chill out before I call Uncle Bobby and tell his what you did to that old dodge last time we were up there! Idiots." She mumbled as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Dean looked over at Sam.

"Did I overreact?" He asked him.

Sam shrugged.

"Maybe a little. You've gotta admitt, Rod Stewart kinda rocks." Sam said smiling. "If you want my body and you think im se-"

"Sam shut the hell up or so help me god I will put nair in your shampoo again!" Dean interrupted, the vein in his neck popping as he stared at Sam.

Sam ran out of the room, laughing and singing loudly as he taunted Dean.

**So there it is! Definitely not my best work but it's what I could get out for now. I'll try to update more often now. Please review if you still care! **

**~WannabeWinchester~**


End file.
